Más turbado que de costumbre
by Natsuki Uzumaki
Summary: El despertar de la adolescencia es algo verdaderamente abrumador, nunca se pensó viéndolo a él como objeto de su morboso deseo, porque: no sabía que es lo que era peor, descubrirse siendo homosexual o como un incestuoso; pero que importaba si era ambas, lo cual era doblemente malo. ItaSasu.


El contenido es bastante explícito.  
En esta ocasión el nombre surge por la recurrente frase de mi antiguo maestro de Bioquímica para los varones de mi clase: " _Quiten esas caras muchachos, animo, andan más turbados que de costumbre_ ". Las risas de los muchachos y unas pocas mujeres que entendíamos el doble sentido, siempre eran las que respondían a esa singular frase.  
Por otro lado este es un regalo para todos los que dejaron review en " _Leche_ " pidiendo otro ItaSasu de mi autoría.

La historia es fruto de mi trastornada imaginación y los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.  
De nuevo esto no es más que puro lemon así que sírvanse de esta deliciosa limonada que les traigo.

* * *

 **°oO°~ Más turbado que de costumbre ~°Oo°**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un momento intimo con su querido e inseparable compañero. Hacía tanto que tenía ganas de jalársela y gozar de un buen rato de imaginación y es que no era solo el simple hecho de auto-complacerse, sino que también sentía una necesidad casi obsesiva por pensar en su hermano, y él, en un sucio encuentro placentero. Claro, estando en plena adolescencia, era normal que hubiera algo que le prendiera, pero no sería normal pensar en una chica bien buena de grandes senos y caderas anchas, no vayamos tan lejos, debería estar pensando en una vagina en la cual ir y saciar su deseo. Pero no, él tenía que soñar, pensar y desear a su hermano; día y noche. En ese punto no sabía que es lo que era peor, descubrirse siendo homosexual o como un incestuoso; pero que importaba si era ambas, lo cual era doblemente malo.

¿Cómo empezó eso? ¿Lo recordaba?

 _«Sí y sí, lo recordaba»._

Había ido en un viaje familiar a la playa. Oh sí, sol, arena, agua salada… su hermano en traje de baño. El hotel en el que se hospedarían tenía una de las mejores albercas, ¿qué más podía pedir? Quizá a su hermano tomándolo de manera erótica y un poco sadomasoquista. Qué raro ¿no? Desgraciadamente recordaba aquella maldita noche en la que arribaron al hotel.

Estaba cansado, tenía ganas de una buena ducha con agua fresca y dormir cómodamente en una mullida cama. Era lo menos que podía pedir después de joderse el trasero estando sentado casi cinco horas, por el largo trayecto. Hizo todo aquello sin embargo cuando llegó a los "dulces" brazos de Morfeo lo primero en presentarse en su sueño fue ni remotamente "dulce", bueno ahora lo calificaría de algo "delicioso", odiaba admitirlo pero: _«joder, ¡claro que sí!»_

Se vio a sí mismo en una obscura habitación de la mano de su hermano, su querido hermano mayor. Siempre fue un niño consentido y mimado, pero no por sus padres, sino por aquel gentil, atento y ya ahora hombre. Él era su confidente y su mayor admiración. Sin embargo en su sueño su hermano mantenía un rostro indiferente, incluso cuando decidió lanzarlo a la cama.  
No supo cómo fue que terminó atado a ella, completamente desnudo. Algunos acontecimientos se le hacían levemente difíciles de recordar, porque seamos sinceros: ¿quién recuerda perfectamente bien todo lo que ha visto en sus sueños? Aunque lo que si recordaba era estar atado una cama, y haber recibido una buena y placentera sesión de sexo duro por parte de su hermano. Disfrutó en rangos insospechados el sonido de sus nalgas chocar con la pelvis de Itachi, le encantaba la manera tan pecaminosa con la que el mayor entraba hasta lo más profundo de su ser, regando sus entrañas con su esencia. De igual manera recordaba como él le había introducido un vibrador que hacía que las piernas le fallaran ante el vehemente placer, mientras estaba ahora colgado de manos. Como si aquello no fuera todo también había hecho que le hiciera un oral, sin consideración sobre si podía respirar, aunque lo había disfrutado bastante.

Así fue cómo surgió el despertar de la adolescencia para Sasuke. En un cuarto de hotel con su hermano ayudándolo a la mañana siguiente con las sábanas húmedas de su cama, explicándole lo que él mismo ya sabía sobre los cambios que se le presentaban con la edad.

 _«Como si hiciera falta, claro que lo sabía, ¡los estaba experimentado!»_

Se sentía sucio, y no solo por los restos de su semen en su ropa interior y pijama, sino por lo que deseaba y de quien lo deseaba. No obstante las cosas no pararon ahí.

A la mañana siguiente estaba él recargado en las baldosas de la parte menos profunda de la enorme piscina del hotel, después de Itachi lo sacara casi a rastras de la habitación que compartían. Trataba de evadir a toda costa el recuerdo de ese sueño tan excitante que había tenido la noche anterior, sería un problema si se le ocurría tener una erección en ese justo momento. Y entonces, como si hubiera pedido que apareciera el culpable de ese dilema mental suyo, él apareció.  
Itachi vestía un traje de baño sencillo; un short color violeta obscuro a la altura de medio muslo, sin camiseta, dejando ver el perfecto abdomen bien trabajado. Sudó frío, mientras lo observaba dar un clavado. Para cuando Itachi había sacado la cabeza del agua y había hecho retroceder sus cabellos con la mano para poder ver hacia el frente, Sasuke ya se había sonrojado y comenzaba a sentir como su falo se erguía.

Estaba en apuros, grandes y duros apuros.

Aun recordaba haber tenido que llamar a su mamá para que le diera una toalla, y habérsela arrebatado de las manos sin darle ninguna explicación, solo para poder largarse a saciar ese deseo que empujaba la tela de su traje de baño color negro hacia el frente. Fue una suerte que de esa penosa experiencia no había tenido testigos que notaran el bulto que se asomaba en su entre pierna. ¡Perfecto! Así no tenía que explicarle nada a nadie. Aunque dudaba que hubiera pasado desapercibida su extraña manera de caminar.

Aquellas habían sido las vacaciones más largas de su vida, ya que las noches eran sueños tras sueños, cada vez más creativos que el anterior, y cada mañana el culpable de todo estaba ahí para ayudarlo a limpiar los rastros de ese deseo incomprendido que debía encerrar en lo más ínfimo de su mente y corazón, adjudicándole erróneamente todo a los cambios de la edad. Y es que claro, ¿quién sospecharía que esos deseos se presentaran en un jovencito de catorce años?

Sasuke ahora tenía quince años, y en ese momento se moría de ganas de un rato placentero y no iba a negárselo más. Tenía ganas de estrenar un juguete que se había atrevido a adquirir hacía una semana y que en un esfuerzo sobrehumano logró ocultar de la vista de cualquier curioso que moraba en su casa, especialmente él. Itachi era realmente fastidioso cuando se enteraba que había salido de compras por ahí. Era una suerte que la empleada doméstica no entrara a limpiar su cuarto, se lo había prohibido después de aquel viaje.  
Entró con prisas a su habitación, iba a aprovechar que sus padres habían decidido darse una segunda luna de miel; el horario de la mujer que limpiaba su hogar había terminado hace cuatro horas y que Itachi había salido de fiesta.

Esa noche la iba a disfrutar hasta quedar inconsciente de tanto placer.

Aunque primero quería darse una ducha. Aprovechando su soledad fue quitándose las prendas y tirándolas sin cuidado por dónde fuera. Una vez dentro del baño se calzó unas sandalias de hule, hasta que finalmente giró la llave comenzando a empapar su cuerpo.  
Un pequeño escalofrío lo sobresaltó por el inesperado chorro que comenzaba a empapar su cuerpo. Tomó una esponja y la llenó de jabón, antes de comenzar a pasarla por su cuerpo. La espuma no duraba lo suficiente sobre su piel ya que el agua la barría rápido. Lavó su entrepierna, dándose algunos cariñitos de más con una de sus manos mientras la espuma llegaba hasta aquella cavidad. Inconscientemente llevó sus dedos con curiosidad, reconociendo aquel lugar que tantas veces había sido profanado en sus sueños y hoy se atrevería a experimentar de manera un poco más real. Se agachó un poco para tener más acceso y el chorro de agua le daba de lleno en sus blancas nalgas. Estaba excitándose. Cerró la llave del agua y tomó una toalla, secándose lo más que podía.  
Salió del cuarto de baño y buscó entre sus cajones hasta dar con él, un consolador.  
Estaba seguro y esperaba que fuera más gratificante que solo meterse los dedos con los que a penas y rozaba su próstata. Arrojó la ropa que estaba acumulada en el sillón de dos plazas que tenía en su cuarto y se tiró en él. No tenía pensamientos racionales en ese momento, así que sin más metió dentro de él ese juguete sexual mientras en su mente solo podía imaginarse a su hermano ahí, poseyéndolo como tanto deseaba. No faltaba mucho para el clímax así que de sus labios escapó una docena de veces el nombre de amor prohibido, acompañado de gemidos de placer.  
Un par de estocadas y habría derramado su semen de la manera más deliciosa en su vida, pero el golpe sordo de su puerta al ser abierta lo distrajo, bajándolo en segundos de su nube erótica.

En el umbral de su habitación estaba Itachi, tenía la camiseta abierta casi hasta el abdomen y estaba mal fajado. Apoyaba su mano izquierda en el marco de la puerta mientras sostenía una botella de cerveza en la derecha.

Sasuke sin quererlo dejó su semen brotar por borbotones de su miembro entre pequeños espasmos y un leve gemido. No podía explicarle eso, estaba tirado sobre el sillón con las piernas abiertas y consolador metido dentro de su ano y una mano sobre su propio miembro además de que había dejado escapar su nombre entre gemidos.

—Itachi… —soltó con voz ronca aun por el reciente acto.

—¿Qué pasó tonto hermanito? Te noto más turbado que de costumbre —sonrió irónico, ante el claro albur expresado en su pregunta—. Tal vez pueda ayudarte un poco, con tu problemita.

Estaba bastante ebrio, se le escuchaba en la voz, y quería ¿ayudarlo? ¿Cómo iba a ayudarlo? Esas preguntas no se quedaron mucho tiempo sin respuesta, ya que el intruso había bebido el resto de su botella dejándola sobre el escritorio que se encontraba a unos pasos de la puerta. Caminaba casi con perfecta normalidad, así que no estaba con las copas tan arriba.

Sasuke no había podido moverse, solo observaba los muy poco torpes movimientos de su hermano hasta llegar a dónde estaba él.

El moreno mayor le sonrió y se acercó a él, uniendo sus frentes antes de comenzar a besarlo. Mientras acariciaba sus muslos. Mordió el labio inferior de Sasuke apenas se separaban, lo dejaba tomar dos bocanadas de aire y volvía a introducir su lengua moviéndola sin un ritmo fijo. Sin darse cuenta sus caderas comenzaban a contonearse, empujando dentro de Sasuke el consolador que no había sacado de él. Con una de sus manos jaló los cabellos de Sasuke hacía atrás rompiendo el beso, y dejando escurrir la saliva entre mezclada de ambos por las comisuras de sus labios.

Sasuke sentía el sabor del alcohol y tabaco en su boca, mezclado con la saliva de su hermano. Su pene estaba duro otra vez y por lo que sus manos habían reconocido el de Itachi también. ¿Qué clase de sueño tan realista estaba viviendo ahora? Porque era obvio que eso no era la realidad ¿no?, aunque era exquisito y le encantaba.  
Gimió con ganas cuando Itachi mordió su cuello con tanta fuerza hasta hacerlo sangrar un poco, se aferró a su espalda cuando movió levemente el juguete que seguía dentro de él, de manera intencional.

—¿Te gusta, Sasuke? —le susurró al oído abriendo más sus piernas con sus manos, acariciándolas. Todo al tiempo que su lengua jugueteaba con su oreja izquierda.

—Sí —le respondió conteniendo el aliento, antes de que le fuera robado en un beso.

Era increíble la sensación de sus manos al recorrer sus muslos y más cuando deslizó fuera de él el consolador aunque eso no evitó el abrazar el objeto entre sus músculos internos jalándolo de nuevo dentro de él por unos instantes. Sasuke observó con los ojos vidriosos, por las lágrimas que le salían sin querer ante el vehemente momento, como el objeto con el que se había estado dando placer minutos antes, era lanzado por ahí en la habitación. Cuando volvió la vista a su hermano, lo observó despojándose, sin cuidado y con torpeza, de las prendas que llevaba puestas. La camisa no había sido problema, solo eran un par de botones por sacar del ojal. Pero los pantalones habían sido complicados por el hecho de que la hebilla parecía en ese momento el objeto más difícil de zafar para deslizar los pantalones. Después de tanta lucha finalmente habían caído hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas acompañados de los calzoncillos. Sasuke abrió las piernas invitándolo a continuar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Itachi lo movió con brusquedad haciendo que le diera la espalda, lo hizo apoyar las rodillas al filo del sofá y el menor apoyó las manos en los cojines del respaldo. Deslizó sus manos desde la amplia espalda lechosa hasta las redondas nalgas nívea. Sintió el cuerpo entero de su hermano estremecerse ante su tacto y lo observó llevar una de sus manos hacia su trasero ampliando su vista.  
No lo dudó ni un solo momento más, y antes de poder dejar salir un suspiro ya estaba dentro de él, con gran satisfacción y entusiasmo pintado en su rostro. Aferró con fuerza sus manos a sus caderas, de seguro al día siguiente tendría moretones ahí, mientras comenzaba a moverse. Las estocadas eran lentas y sin apartar las manos del mismo lugar movía a Sasuke a su antojo. No duró mucho con aquella sensual danza, ya que él esperaba ansioso el orgasmo; aceleró sus movimientos haciendo rebotar sus testículos con los de Sasuke sin control, sin precisión, sin ritmo.

Sasuke había doblado su brazo izquierdo en el respaldo del sofá, con el puño bien cerrado, recargando su cabeza en él, conteniendo gemidos y vociferaciones que estaba ansioso por dejar salir a diestra y siniestra, mientras se masturbaba o intentaba hacerlo entre las deliciosas estocadas que alcanzaban hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Sintió cuando Itachi había alcanzado su punto máximo derramando dentro su semen, pero no se había detenido en ningún momento, haciendo el espeso y blanco fluido se deslizara entre sus muslos. Ambas sensaciones lo habían arrastrado hacía su propio orgasmo derramando de nueva cuenta su semen sobre el sillón.

Itachi jaló a Sasuke del cabello y lo obligó a besarlo sin salir de él. Cuando se apartaron, salió por un momento recostándolo otra vez en el sillón alzando una de sus piernas y montándola en su hombro mientras volvía a entrar en él. Sin siquiera dejar ni que pasaran cinco segundos y ya se encontraba moviendo sus caderas adentrándose incluso más profundo mientras Sasuke se deshacía en placer, sin poder contener sus gemidos aferrando sus manos al sillón.

—Itachi… más… más rápido… —le suplicaba entre gemidos llevando una de sus manos a su miembro para que terminara de erguirse.

—No comas ansias, Sasuke —le respondió del mismo modo, reduciendo la velocidad de sus penetraciones.

—Itachi —le suplicó de nuevo, moviendo sus caderas de manera incitante. Sabía que Itachi tampoco iba a soportarlo por mucho tiempo, solo debía hacerlo ceder para que se moviera como él deseaba.

Tal y como lo había predicho el menor había incitado con sus movimientos a su hermano para que sus estocadas fueran tan rápidas como él deseaba. Sasuke había dejado de sentir sus extremidades entre tanto placer, ya no le importaba si su miembro rebotaba entre la pelvis de su hermano y su vientre sin control. Lo único que deseaba era seguir, seguir hasta la inconciencia.

Así había sido, habían continuado una y otra vez hasta que Sasuke no pudo más, ni siquiera se había percatado de en qué momento se había quedado dormido sobre el pecho de su hermano. Prácticamente ambos se habían saciado al mismo tiempo.

La mañana había llegado, Sasuke sintió el aire frío golpearle la espalda así que había abierto con cierto pesar sus parpados. Observó la piel bajo él y se sorprendió en el instante, no había sido un sueño. Intentó levantar la cabeza pero su cuerpo le había reclamado. Había dormido en una mala postura y todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior le estaba cobrando factura torturándole las caderas, además Itachi también había sido muy poco considerado con él por el estado en el que estaba.

 _«Por el estado en el que estaba ayer»_.

La frase le golpeo la mente de la manera más cruel posible. Sintió dolor, pero esta vez en el pecho, sabía que tan pronto Itachi despertara se culparía por lo que había pasado, posiblemente se alejaría de él. Se mordió el labio inferior, si tan solo la carne no fuera tan débil a la tentación y el deseo.  
Apoyó una de sus manos en el borde del sofá para levantarse, se sentó sobre las caderas de su hermano con dificultad, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Itachi estaba despierto, observándolo.

—Itachi —murmuró el menor, temiendo una reacción negativa.

El mayor había evitado su mirada. Mala señal.

—Lo siento —respondió Itachi con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación.

Sasuke se molestó—. ¿Lo sientes? ¿Qué es lo que lamentas exactamente? —preguntó agachando la mirada.

—¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? Deberías estar llorando o gritando que me odias, que soy asqueroso; deberías incluso llamar a la policía —Itachi cerró los ojos—, deberías golpearme, pedirle a papá que me eche de la casa.

—No podría hacer eso.

Itachi frunció el ceño—. ¡¿Qué no podrías hacer eso?! Por todos los cielos Sasuke abusé de ti. Estaba ebrio vine aquí a tu habitación y te violé —el moreno contuvo las lágrimas de rabia hacía sí mismo—. No merezco si quiera que me dirijas la palabra. Todo lo que he querido este tiempo es ser un buen hermano mayor para ti, poder darte el tiempo y la atención que nuestros padres no te pueden dar por sus trabajos. Todo puede irse a la mierda ahora mismo…

El sonido seco de una cachetada hizo que el silencio se instalara por un momento. Itachi se había sorprendido y callado ante el golpe.

—Tú no has roto nada, hermano. No hiciste nada que yo no quisiera. Eres tu quien debería odiarme y detestarme —Sasuke se mordió con fuerza el labio, sin rompérselo, antes de continuar—. Itachi yo te amo y te deseo como hombre, si tu llegaste hasta mi habitación fue porque que me estaba masturbando y prácticamente gritando tu nombre. Yo fui quien te incitó a que eso sucediera.

Itachi lo observó incrédulo. Se sentó y observó a Sasuke como si fuera la primera vez que lo miraba en la vida e inesperadamente lo abrazó.

—Jamás podría odiarte por lo que sientes Sasuke, estaré aquí para ti, por lo menos hasta que crezcas lo suficiente para entender lo que realmente deseas.

—Y si aún te deseo a ti.

—Si aún me deseas a mí, yo seguiré a tu lado por siempre, aun y cuando lo nuestro no deba ser.

Itachi enmarcó el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos, lo observó detalladamente antes de besarlo, mientras ambos dejaban que sus lágrimas se derramaran sobre su piel.

 _La adolescencia puede llegar a ser en verdad complicada._

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado porque llevé una ardua labor de acoso, digo, de interrogación a mis dos lindos amigos que se prestaron (con resistencia al principio, claramente) a contarme sobre cómo fue para ellos el entrar a la adolescencia. Amo a ese par~

Espero sus comentarios, críticas, opiniones, nuevas peticiones, y lo que deseen. Pero dejen review, que los necesito para vivir (?) XD

Sin más que escribir ~Natsuki~


End file.
